


Finding Home: Part 2 (The Calm Before The Storm)

by majesticduxk



Series: Finding Home (Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bossy Akaashi Keiji, Brat Bokuto Koutarou, Brat Pack, Cat Cafe, Cats, Communication, Consent, Cuddles, Doctors, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Humour, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NO KINK SHAMING, New Relationship, No Sex, References to Kinks, Sweet Bokuto Koutarou, attempted humour, bossy Kuroo Tetsurou, even more communication, fleeting reference to blood test, kink discussion, kink negotiations, littlespoon Bokuto Koutarou, littlespoon!Bokuto Koutarou, references to a d/s lifestyle, snuggles, this is not a slow burn, this takes place over a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: There’s a trip to the doctors, and things are going to go slower than Bokuto wants. But that’s okay – communication is pretty damn important, and he’s willing to take it slower.Well, notwilling, but he’s being bribed with cats. Since when was he so easy?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, past Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori (referred to briefly)
Series: Finding Home (Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Finding Home: Part 2 (The Calm Before The Storm)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to edit this for a week, and I am pretty sure I have forgotten how words go together. So it's not beta'ed although I have proofread it a number of times. We know this means nothing. 
> 
> This is terribly self-indulgent, but I love character motivations, and I love seeing how the folks in complicated relationships fit together. 
> 
> ignore the healing time, I am just trying to shoehorn hurt/comfort and smut into my simple fic. So Bokuto’s bruises are magical and heal up that quick. The point is: fantasy and don’t come at me!
> 
> Oh yes. What am I working on after this! 
> 
> Well! BokuAtsu week is currently live, so I want to write at least one fic for that.  
> And I have one started. I think I’ve changed my mind, from last time. Yes, Back with the Pack and Too Many Tardies are priorities, but I haven’t posted a Kuroko no Basuke fic in a while so I will throw that on there too. And despite the wholesomeness of the KnB fandom I have a few kink fics that are pretty close to finished. Right, I am rambling, please enjoy this part.

Bokuto sleeps better than he’s slept in a long while. When he finally pushes through his sleepy fog, warmth surrounds him on both sides, and when he snuggles into a chest (possible Kuroo? He can’t be bothered opening his eyes, but it smells like Kuroo. Nice and spicy), instead of being pushed away, arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. 

It feels so good. Over his head a conversation is happening, but Bokuto ignores it. He doesn’t need to greet the world yet. He’s warm and comfy, and he’s not going to move ever-

Wait. His back is cold. Where did his back warmer go? Before he can complain, someone’s calling to him.

“Come on, Kou. You need to get up and shower. I’ve made breakfast.”

That’s Kuroo’s voice. And it’s not in front of him. Pulling his head back, he blinks until his eyes focus on the chest in front of him. It’s broad. Much broader than he thought Akaashi’s would be. Sniffing, there’s definitely a spicy Kuroo scent, but that does make sense, both of them being spicy kind of guys. His thoughts quickly drift to the soft and pink nipple that is right in front of his mouth. It looks like it wants to be sucked… 

Instead, he presses a thumb against one of those soft and irresistible nipples, feeling Akaashi’s chest shift with his sudden intake of breath, and the small nub harden beneath the pressure. Before he can explore further, there’s a strong grip on his wrist, pulling his hand away. 

“More of that later. You need to have a shower, eat breakfast, then you and Kuroo-san will go and get your shoulder checked out.”

“Noooooo,” Bokuto whines, but sits up at a firm tap on his ass. He turns a betrayed look upon Kuroo, owner of the offending hand. 

“Yes. Up you get. I know if this were a training day you would already have been for a run and hit the gym.”

Dragging himself out of bed, Bokuto mutters, “You’re both bossy.”

Kissing him on the cheek, Kuroo pushes him towards the bathroom. “Better used to it, babe. Be quick, okay? I’ve made breakfast, and I’m pretty sure it’s your favorite.”

~o~

He’s not _that_ quick. Even though they’re just going to the doctors, it’s with Kuroo, so he wants to look his best. He takes his time to gel his hair into the perfect spikes, and once he’s satisfied, saunters into the kitchen and- 

“Oh my god! Waffles! With everything! Bro! These look delicious!”

\- Kuroo has made his favorite breakfast! 

“Well eat up, babe. We’ve got a busy morning, and we’re probably only going to be able to stop for snacks twice.”

Mouth full, Bokuto starts to complain, but is stopped by Akaashi clearing his throat. “Bokuto-san. It’s too early for me to see your half-masticated food. Kindly finish swallowing before you argue with Kuroo-san.”

“Oooooh, Keiji! So, what you’re telling me is totally new rules at the table?”

“Tetsurou, if you want to start eating like that, we are going to-“

Enjoying his chocolate and cream covered waffles, Bokuto lets the breakfast conversation flow around him He’s not 100% sure whether Akaashi is joking or not, so he keeps quiet and just eats. Akaashi has never been a morning type of guy, and it looks like that hasn’t changed at all. But there is something relaxed about him and he takes Kuroo’s teasing well. There’s obvious love and affection between them, and it’s just nice. 

With a start, Bokuto realizes this is the nicest home breakfast he can remember. When he lived with his parents, they weren’t much for shared meals. Bokuto can’t remember his father ever having breakfast with him, but even back then, Bokuto had morning training and was up and out of the house well before everyone else. The unsociable hours continued into his volleyball career, so even when he and Tendou were still getting on, they never really shared meals. Before he can get too melancholy, another thought crosses his mind. 

“Shit! I have to call coach! I’m already later and he’s probably-“ His freak out is probably bigger than it needs to be, but Bokuto prides himself on not being a flake anymore. He’s worked had to have a solid reputation and he doesn’t want something like this to undo all his hard work.

Breezing back in, Kuroo stops his panic attack. “It’s all sorted, Bo. I called your coach earlier, and he knows what’s going on. We all have important jobs to do today! Keiji’s gonna head to work, like the good breadwinning husband that he is-“

“It’s too early for this shit, Kuroo-“

“And then you and I are going to go to the doctors. We’ve already got an appointment, so we won’t have to wait too long. We’ll get your shoulder and face checked out-“

Even though he’d done his hair, he hadn’t really thought about his face, and poking at his cheek, Bokuto winces. His cheek has been aching, probably from sleeping on it all night. Although now since it’s hurting, it probably looks bad too. Spying a mirror and, jumps up to check his face out. Only to recoil. How the fuck did he miss this hot mess this morning? 

“I think we should postpone the appointment. I look like I’ve been punched in the face! How embarrassing for you, Tets!”

Akaashi makes a pained sound. “As it happens, Bokuto-san, you _were_ punched in the face. And actually…” Standing up from the table, Akaashi approaches him, taking his chin in his fingers, tilting his head up. Akaashi’s stare is as intense as it ever was, and all Bokuto can do is be trapped in his eyes. He’s gonna die there! 

Of course, that’s when Akaashi lets him go. “The bruising looks worse today, but it is healing. Tetsurou, remember to rub some arnica in and maybe give it a little more ice.”

“Ice doesn’t-“

“I _know_. But it might feel nice.”

And that was hard to argue with. Kuroo captures his attention again. “Like I said, Keiji will go to work, and then we will go to the doctors. After that we can figure out what to do.”

~o~

Bokuto hates the doctors. Well, not the _doctors_ themselves. He appreciates a fine medical professional; they do good work! But this? The place where the doctors gathered to tell you all the bad news? This was where he didn’t want to be. What if it was bad news? What if he’s done so much damage he’ll never play again? At that thought, he starts rotating his shoulder, making sure he can move it. And he can, but it does hurt. It doesn’t seem like there’s anything too serious that- 

“Bokuto. Stop. It’s not a career ending injury, but you still need to look after it. We’re just getting it checked out, to find out how long you need to rest for. That’s it, Bo. You’ll be fine.”

Leaning back into his seat, the cushion hits Bokuto’s shoulder and he winces. Maybe he should let it rest another day or two. He can’t believe Tendou did this. 

Fuck. Tendou. His ex-boyfriend. 

Tendou… he’s not a bad guy. But things changed, and spiraled, and they both hung onto a relationship that wasn’t there. Honestly, it was probably fear on Bokuto’s part. His two best friends, the other loves in his life already had each other and he just assumed there was no space for him there. 

As for Tendou, well, that hadn’t been fair to him. That didn’t excuse the violence. That was as bad as it was out of character. He’s never done that before, and he probably won’t do it again. Even if he didn’t have Akaashi and Kuroo, he wouldn’t go back. But there’s a loud part of him that hopes everything will be find for Tendou. 

He still shouldn’t have hit him though.

Dammit. What’s he doing? He doesn’t want to think about his ex. Kuroo is right here, but before he can start anything the nurse calls his name, and despite his fear of doctors, he’s grateful. 

“I’ll just head in and- what you are doing?”

Expecting Kuroo to wait in the waiting room (it was what it was for after all), Bokuto doesn’t hide his surprise when Kuroo casually stands up beside him. 

“I’m coming in too.”

“Hang on, Kuroo…”

Kuroo stops him with a quick kiss. “I said I was coming too, babe. And I meant it. I need to know how long we get to baby you before we put you through your paces.”

The last was said as a low growl. It was right in his ear and there’s no way anyone could have heard, but Bokuto still blushes and looks around. “Tetsurou! We’re in _public_!”

Kuroo kisses him again. “We talked about this last night, Bo. You’ll probably get flustered and forget stuff, and this is really important. Your health is a priority, and I think if you don’t like the advice you might just forget to tell me.”

Kuroo’s look is knowing, and Bokuto is sure guilt is written all over his face. There is perhaps a tiny grain of truth in that statement, and given how stubborn Kuroo looks, Bokuto backs down. It’s not like he’s that concerned about what the doctor has to say. 

In the end he’s glad that Kuroo came with because at least he looks sympathetic when the doctor prods his shoulder. Bokuto does his best to look stoic, and say it’s not hurting much, but Kuroo’s sympathy acknowledges his lie. Finally, the doctor announces the shoulder and wrist are just soft tissue injuries. 

“You seem a strapping young man, so I’ll just remind you, that even after the bruises heal you will still need to be gentle and protect your wrist and shoulder. It’s nothing some rest won’t fix. You’ll be right as rain in a week or so, but it will take a month or more to heal fully, so don’t push it. The bruises will heal quite quickly, although I think you’ll probably look the worst in the next day or two.” The doctor gave Bokuto a knowing look. “.”

Ignoring the unimportant stuff, Bokuto frowns at the doctor. “Four weeks? I was actually hoping to back at training tomorrow… would light training be okay?”

“Training?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto bounces in his seat. “I’m a professional volleyball player!”

The doctor looks horrified. Bokuto doesn’t usually get that reaction. ‘A professional? Oh, well. I don’t, that is, I wouldn’t feel comfortable…”

Before Bokuto can interrogate him further, Kuroo speaks up. “Don’t worry, doc, his team has a sports therapist on site, and we’ll head there after this. Just wanted to make sure there were no fractures or anything.”

The doctor looks relieved. “Well then, understanding you’ll get a professional opinion, I still think it will need four weeks light duties, but your sports trainer will tell you more. Your facial bruising should be mainly gone by the weekend, but the next couple of days it will be quite… ah… hard to ignore.”

Jumping up to leave, Bokuto frowns when Kuroo grabs the back of his shirt. 

“Don’t rush off yet, babe., Blood tests, remember?”

Of course he didn’t remember. He hates needles. But he’s an adult, and this was important so he would be stoic and brave and-

“Okay, just let me grab a band aid.”

-it’s over quickly. As the doctor rummages through the band aid box, Bokuto brightens.

“Can I have a My Little Pony band aid? And a lollipop?”

Kuroo snorts at him, but Bokuto smugly notes the way the doctor gives Kuroo a boring band aid – which is just what he deserves. Rolling his eyes, Kuroo doesn’t appear too upset, just grabs Bokuto’s elbow as they headed out. 

“It’ll take a couple of days to the get test results back. Keiji’s getting his today too, and once we have the results we can go from there. Until there, no penetrative sex, no bodily fluids, no-“

“I can’t believe you’re saying this stuff out in public!” He’s going to die before they even get round to having sex! Still, now that Kuroo has started the conversation, he has to ask, “What about-“

“Nothing until we know what’s going on.”

Pouting, but willing to let it drop, Bokuto keeps walking. And Kuroo keeps pace with him. 

“Don’t you need to be somewhere, Tets?”

Shaking his head, Kuroo answers easily. “Not today. I _do_ have to go to work for the rest of the week, but today I wanted to make sure you were set up with whatever you need. And then hopefully you’ll be right be the weekend. And you heard the doctor, since you’re a professional he wants you to have a professional opinion. That means we’re heading to training next, and I’ll make sure Iwaizumi takes a look.”

Bokuto shrugs, then winces. Despite that, he still argues. “I don’t want to go. My face looks bad, and you know my team, they’re the biggest bunch of stickybeaks. I can go see Iwaizumi tomorrow. Plus, I’m pretty good right now! And doctors _are_ professionals. So, it _was_ a professional opinion. And shoulder injuries are normal! Lots of people hurt their shoulders. Not just volleyball players.” He stops to consider. “Swimmers. And window cleaners. I bet pole vaulters hurt their shoulders. Wait staff too, _especially_ the ones carrying loaded trays. Basketball players. Gymnasts. And the people who climb trees and cut them down. Pallbearers I bet. And-“

He’s still listing professions high in shoulder injuries when they enter the gym. Bokuto’s eyes light up: there’s practice game in progress and he’s already forgotten he can’t play. Dropping his bag with a _thud_ , he skips towards the game, when his coach’s shout stops him in his tracks. 

“I thought I said he wasn’t to be for at least a week!” Coach yells at Kuroo. “And Bokuto, what the hell happened to your face?”

Bokuto ignores that bit. “The doctor said I should see a _professional_ to confirm his _professional_ opinion I should be right to come back next week…”

“Go see Iwaizumi and listen to him. A week? I don’t care what your quack said, you’re not-“

Bokuto quickly runs away. If he doesn’t hear it, he doesn’t have to follow it, right? The team stop the game long enough to yell at him to slow down and turning around, Bokuto shoots them the finger, only to walk backwards into the door. The sound of his head hitting the doorframe resonates throughout the gym. 

There are sounds of sympathy and humor, as well as the coach’s _thank fuck he’s coordinated on court_.

~o~

Choosing to laugh, Kuroo wanders after him. Bo is ridiculous, but Kuroo can’t help feeling a little worried. That’s a few too many bumps on the head recently, and now that he’s seen Bokuto tearing around like a wild thing, he’s glad he’s there to counter some of that self-destructive carelessness. 

It’s not like this is something new. The reminder of what a dumbass his almost-boyfriend is welcome, though. Boyfriend… Just thinking about it puts a huge smile on Kuroo’s face, and he’s still smiling when he enters Iwaizumi’s office.

Iwaizumi was obviously expecting Bokuto (either that or he heard the kerfuffle), and he is straightforward and to the point 

“My _professional_ opinion is, you’re going to need to rest it for at least two weeks. Strap the wrist since you move that around so much. But rest it, Bo. If you don’t you’re going to be off for longer, you hear me?” Bokuto huffs but doesn’t argue. “You can come back at the end of next week, that’s in two Friday’s, Bokuto, and we’ll reassess. Don’t expect to be back at training,” he warns. His stern expression turns into a grimace when he looks properly at Bokuto’s face but he’s quick to reassure him. “Your face will be fine in a day or two, but it looks pretty bad, Bokkun.” 

Head dropping, Bokuto goes to apologize, and Iwaizumi waves it off. “It’s not your fault, and it’ll heal. I’m just worried about you.” Iwaizumi gives him a small smile. “What’s today, Tuesday? I think today and tomorrow will be the worst, but it should fade quickly after that. Like I said, rest, and don’t push it, and come back next Friday.”

Bokuto looks horrified “That’s ridiculous! Totally ridiculous! Next Friday is almost two weeks away! Two. Whole. Weeks, Iwaizumi! What am I supposed to do?”

Iwaizumi sends him a stern look. “You’re being dramatic. And you won’t be training until at _least_ the week after that. It’s your shoulder and wrist, Bokuto. Things you use a lot in volleyball. You have to give it time to heal.”

“I’ll lose all my skills by then,” he argues before storming out. 

Stone faced, Iwaizumi watches him go, before turning to Kuroo. “I’m pretty sure I know how he got the injuries, but please tell me he’s not going back there.”

“Bo’s staying at my place, so Akaashi and I will be able to keep an eye on him,” Kuroo quietly replies. “He’s going to be moving in, but that’s going to take some time to formally arrange. We don’t want to rush him, and it’s been, what, one night? In the meantime, he’s going to feel like he’s a guest and needs to contribute. What should I stop him doing?”

Iwaizumi looks thoughtful for a minute. “Definitely no heavy lifting. And he’s accident prone as hell, but if he can try and not to jolt it, at least for a few days, that would be very beneficial. No bondage until the shoulder moves freely, and try to keep the pressure off his wrists. Regardless of how it feels, and how much _condition_ he’s losing, no weights until after I see him next Tuesday.”

Kuroo nods his thanks, and turns to head out, when all the words finally make it to his brain. 

Spinning on his heel, he gapes and stares at Iwaizumi who refuses to make eye contact, but there’s a small smile on his face. Kuroo doesn’t move, and eventually Iwaizumi looks up. 

“Kou and Tooru are good friends. And I would not be a good friend if I didn’t at least warn you to slow down before you speed up.”

Kuroo’s eyes narrow, and while he isn’t 100% sure how or why this conversation started, he’s not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Stalking back over, he throws himself onto the stool beside Iwaizumi, and sitting up straight, radiates intent. “Well, then. Since you seem to have all the details, I have a list of things to run by-“

~o~

The coach takes one look at Bokuto and sends him outside. There’s no way the wing spiker is going to be able to sit on the bench and not do anything. Hopefully Iwaizumi and Kuroo will finish soon, and Kuroo can get Bokuto the hell out of his gym. Although now that he thinks about it, what exactly are they talking about? And why the hell did they let that human timebomb out here alone?

~o~

It’s an interesting conversation, in more ways than one. Kuroo already knew that he and Akaashi wanted Bokuto in all the ways two doms can own a person, but it never really occurred to him that Bokuto would already be interested in that sort of lifestyle. It was a deal that didn’t need sealing and opened up all sorts of delicious opportunities. Kuroo left with a definite bounce in his step

Looking around, there’s no Bokuto. The coach makes eye contact and jerks his head towards the door. Nodding his thanks and apology at the same time. Kuroo steps outside to find Bokuto sitting miserably underneath a tree. Kuroo is obviously a soft touch, because he just wants to cheer his drooping boy up, and after giving him a small caress on the non-bruised side of his face, tells him they’re going out for ice cream.

The positively buoyant is both hilarious and endearing, and the sight of a grown man being so excited over a treat shouldn’t be so adorable. And yet it is. 

Smiling widely, Kuroo offers his hand and feels warm satisfaction as, with a shy smile, Bokuto takes it, locking their fingers together. Kuroo has wanted to spoil Bo for so long now, and finally - _finally!_ \- he has his chance. _They_ have their chance, he quickly amends. 

Bokuto chatters away as they walk towards to park. He doesn’t need to do much other than smile and nod, and it gives him the opportunity to think about his conversation with Iwaizumi. It had been a warning, as much as anything. A warning that Bokuto had friends that were already looking out for him, people who were already in Bokuto’s life, and that they were going to stay there. Kuroo’s just glad Bo has friends. Good friends. 

Although why was no one there when things got so bad with Tendou? Shaking his head, Kuroo dismisses the thought. Another subject they’ll talk about in Bokuto’s time and on his terms.

His thoughts slide to Bokuto’s injuries. Iwaizumi confirmed it would just take time, but it was _very_ nice to hear that if Bo rested for the next few days, he should be good for all sorts of kinky shenanigans by the weekend. There’s a lot they can do while be careful of Bokuto’s wrist, and even more they can do once he’s healed. 

Not that anything is going to happen until those bruises on his face were gone. Kuroo can’t look at them without feeling upset.

It just means they’re going to have the opportunity to fully discuss how things are going to work. Sure, he and Keiji got a little… pushy… the other night. But who could blame them? They finally had a willing Bokuto between them. They already knew Bo was pretty inexperienced, but Iwaizumi had more than hinted at interest and enthusiasm. Kuroo can’t fucking wait! 

He doesn’t even hide his smile as he imagines it all, how absolutely wonderful it’s going to be, introducing Bokuto to all the things they want to do. Sweet, obedient, and a little bit bratty – Kuroo’s perfect sub – and both he and Akaashi have been in love with him for years. 

Not that it’s going to be easy. It was Bokuto after all. Absolutely oblivious and more than a little thick when it comes to matters of the heart. But then again, Bokuto has always been more of a kinesthetic learner. Luckily Kuroo is also very physical, and he’s looking forward to using his body to teach Bokuto many a sexy lesson. He can be patient. And then he can take his time to work his way through the years-long backlog of fantasies… 

Today’s not about that, though. Today’s about cheering up his best friend. 

~o~

Bokuto feels at least a little better by the time they make it home. He’s missed spending time with Kuroo, and the afternoon had been fantastic. It’s the most fun he’s had a long time. If ever! After ice cream, they ended up finding an old-timey cinema, and after exchanging excited glances, neither could resist. Kuroo grabbed popcorn for the both of them, and it felt like a date. 

Being with Kuroo was amazing and for a few, sweet hours it even took his mind of training. Or, more specifically, the lack of. But once he got home, and Kuroo’s attention went elsewhere… well, he drooped. It really sucked that he wasn’t going to be able to play, but, if he’s being honest? His shoulder aches after all the poking and prodding. 

_Does it really though?_ he suddenly wonders. Maybe it’s all in his mind and it just started hurting because of psychology. Really, it needs strengthening. He’s been told not do any weight training, but no one mentioned anything about body weight exercises…

Making sure Kuroo is otherwise engaged, he sneaks off into the spare bedroom. Since he slept with Kaashi and Kuroo in their bed, there’s a perfectly empty space in the middle of the room, and it’s got his name on it! 

After three pushups he has to stop. That really freaking hurt! So, pushups are out. Bokuto considers a moment, before he stretches his arms out, holding them high and straight. There’s a bit of a burn, but it’s not too bad. And gravity isn’t the worst, since it’s acting on him all the time, so this probably isn’t too bad and-

There’s a crack followed by a sharp pain that blooms on his left ass cheek. 

Spinning around he’s faced with Kuroo’s narrow eyed glare. Eyes darting to Kuroo’s hands, he finds them – empty? What? Kuroo’s _hand_ did that?

“I thought it was too quiet in here.” 

Gulping, Bokuto attempts to smile. “I was just-“

Scowling, Kuroo interrupts him. “I saw what you were _just_ doing. Since I can’t trust you in here alone, you’re coming to the kitchen to be supervised.”

That was not part of the plan! Bokuto puffs up, saying “Tets!”

But Kuroo swiftly puts a stop to that. 

“I’m not arguing about this, Koutarou. A doctor and a sports trainer, two health professionals, told you to rest and even if you’re not going to listen to me or Keiji,” from Kuroo’s tone it’s clear that he things Bokuto is going to do a lot of listening to Kuroo and Akaashi, “there is no way your coach is letting you back until Iwaizumi says it’s okay. And that’s not going to be for at least two weeks.”

“They want me to over rest it,” Bokuto argues. 

“Bo, you’re not going to lose condition in a week. Not even in two weeks. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’re wincing. You got clobbered with a heavy object and you have to give it time to heal!” by the end, Kuroo was shouting. Taking a breath, he starts again at a lower volume. “Obviously I’m a bit more upset than I realized. And I apologize for shouting. That wasn’t fair. Although I stand by what I said – you’ve been told to rest it, by a doctor, and by Iwaizumi. So, you’re going to follow their directions, and you’re going to look after your shoulder and wrist. You aren’t going to hurt it, Keiji and I will help you with-.”

“Help? You’re going to help me? That sounds an awful lot like I won’t have anything to do.” Bokuto crosses his arms across his chest and fails to hide a wince. He soldiers on. “If I have to rest, and you and Kaashi are helping, what am I meant to do?”

“Nothi-“ Kuroo starts to snap, but is interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Akaashi squeezes gently before pushing himself in front of Kuroo. 

“Your job, Bokuto Koutarou, is to heal. You’re going to follow all the sensible advice you received today, and you are going to rest. That’s not negotiable.”

Bokuto refuses to look at Akaashi, pouting off into the distance. Akaashi loses patience with it. “Well, that’s fine. I know how to manage Koutarou when he goes against doctors’ orders.”

Shit! Bokuto is sashaying out the door before Akaashi can finish his sentence. “I can’t have this conversation with an empty stomach. We may as well talk about this like adults. Jeez, I don’t even know what’s up with you two. Getting upset over nothing.”

~o~

Kuroo stares at Akaashi, who looks satisfied. Something clicks in Kuroo’s head. 

“You’ve done this before. Fukurodani?”

Akaashi nods, and then smiles a tiny smile. “He’s so very bratty.”

Kuroo smiles too, a much larger smile. “Luckily, we know how to deal with brats. Come on, let’s go eat.”

~o~

Dinner is a mainly relaxed affair. At least, Kuroo and Akaashi seem relaxed. Bokuto feels tense, ready at any moment for a Spanish inquisition that never eventuates. Instead, they catch up. Properly. Like they haven’t for ages because Bokuto has been avoiding them, and before he knows it, he’s hiding his face, wiping tears from his eyes. 

He thinks he’s hiding it well.

“What? Sweetheart? What’s all this?”

They appear from nowhere, and Kuroo slides closer to him on one side, Akaashi on the other, and they wrap their arms around him, and let him sob it out. When he finally has no more tears, Akaashi says to him, “That was a pretty big cry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Swallowing, Bokuto considers. He doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t want to. He feels like the worst friend in the world, but since it’s about them all… 

“I was just thinking how nice it was catching up. And how I didn’t know so much because I’ve been avoiding you, and if I hadn’t-“ his breath hitches again, and Kuroo pulls him against his chest, while Akaashi rubs his back. “I’ve missed you both so much and it’s all my fault!”

“It’s definitely been upsetting, Kou.” Bokuto’s shoulders hitch again, and across Bokuto’s bowed head, Akaashi stares daggers at his boyfriend. “C’mon, Keiji! I’m not gonna lie! You know you’ve missed him too! But, Kou? You’re back now, and it’s going to work out. You’re here, and your ours, and we’re yours. You still want that, right?”

Bokuto’s head nods frantically, and Akaashi runs a hand through the gel-hard hair. 

“We’re all going to get upset about it, at different times. What happened yesterday was big. Even if it’s been a long time coming, it was still big. That’s one of the reasons we’re going to spend the next few days talking. I know we said we’d have you in our bed soon, but that was hormones talking. It’ll happen at the right time.”

Bokuto’s head jerks up at that. “I want you ‘Kaashi! I want you _and_ Kuroo! I meant it! I told you I’d been feeling guilty because I was thinking about you when I was in bed with Satori. That wasn’t fair… for me, for Satori, or for you.”

“I have some… strong opinions about that, Bokuto-san, and maybe there will be a good time to talk about it, but now, tonight, is definitely not the right time. I propose we snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie.”

Bokuto narrows his eyes at them – still teary, but suddenly a lot more focused. “No! You said we were going to discuss sex stuff!”

Kuroo bursts out laughing. “Sexy as ever, Bo. And we were, and we will, but it’s the sort of thing we all need to be the right space for. And personally? I’m feeling upset and protective, so I’m worried I might not say what I mean to say.”

Although he pouts at that, Bokuto agrees. Everyone’s thoughts and feelings were important, and he’s not going to be an ass by pushing his own agenda. Akaashi stands up. 

“You two choose a movie and go and cuddle up on the sofa. I’ll bring cocoa out in the minute.”

~o~

Once again Bokuto is cuddled up between his two favorite people. Oh man! He gets to think that now! Kuroo and ‘Kaashi, his best friends, and favorite people. And it feels so good. Kuroo and Akaashi are both warm, solid weights against his side. On his left, Kuroo has stretched one of his long arms across Bokuto’s shoulder, and is playing with Akaashi’s hair, while on his right, Akaashi has grabbed one of Bokuto’s hands and is holding it, tangling and re-tangling their fingers together. 

He’s never felt so good. 

He wonders though… does he deserve to feel so good? How can he have already moved on? Bokuto feels guilty. He’s _happy_ curled up between Kuroo and Kaashi. This is where he wants to be. But it was only yesterday he left Tendou, the partner he claimed to love. Should he really be ready to move on already? What does that say about him as a person? Sinking about into the couch, he stares ahead, not really taking the movie in. 

“Ready for bed, Bo?”

The credits are rolling, and Bokuto realizes he’s missed the whole moving thinking about Tendou. It was a lot of thinking, but he’s still no closer to an answer! Ah fuck it, he’s not getting anywhere tonight, and his brain will probably work better in the morning. So he nods and murmurs, “Yeah, ready when you are.”

Before he can jump up, Akaashi pulls his hands to his lips and kisses Bokuto’s knuckles. “Tomorrow I get to be the lucky one. My boss has given me tomorrow off work, Koutarou, so we can just sleep in.”

Beside him, Kuroo jerks up and stares. “What! But Keiji! That’s not fair!”

“You have work tomorrow, Tetsurou. Koutarou and I don’t. And we want to cuddle in bed.”

Bokuto can’t help but giggle – Akaashi radiates smug, and Kuroo is pouty. They’re both really cute. 

~o ~

The next morning Bokuto doesn’t even stir when Kuroo leaves. When he finally does rouse, it’s to Akaashi still asleep and softly snoring. Bokuto takes the opportunity to hunker down and just doze while he’s wrapped up safe and sound in Akaashi’s arms. When he’s finally ready to get up, he grabs his phone, gasping when he sees the time. It’s midday! He never sleeps this late! This wasn’t a sleep in! This was- 

“Koutarou, go have a shower. We’ll head out for lunch after.”

How someone can be so bossy from the moment they wake up, Bokuto will never understand. Grumbling slightly, he obeys and heads to the shower. He _would_ have had one anyway, but there’s something weird about being told what to do. He shakes it off and has to admit he feels much better – much more awake - by the time he’s dressed. A quick glance in the mirror shows his face looks worse than yesterday – even more of the ugly yellows and greens. But that mean’s it’s healing. Sighing, Bokuto wonders if he should get some sunglasses, but quickly dismisses the thought. The bruise will still show and he‘ll just look shady as fuck. 

Heh. Shady in his shades. 

He’s still chuckling when they leave the house, and it feels natural to grab Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi has a hand that is definitely worth holding. It’s more slender than his own, and even though it doesn’t have volleyball callouses anymore, it still feels nice and strong. Just like Kaashi, really.

They just wander. Bokuto takes the opportunity to window shop and stop and look at all the pretty things – he sees some cute keychains and makes Akaashi close his eyes while he buys a cat for Kuroo, and owls for Akaashi and himself. They are… not the same but definitely part of a set. Kind of like them. 

They continue and Bokuto can’t keep the smile off his face. There’s something relaxing about this, wrapped up in each other and following their whims: just two guys with no plans. 

At least, Bokuto is planless. Akaashi, being a sneaky sneak, at some point starts leading him down winding side streets until they come to what looks like a blank door. Before Bokuto can ask any questions, Akaashi pushes him straight in.

“Go sit over there,” he orders, but Bokuto is too busy looking around. The room reminds him of Akaashi and Kuroo combined! There are books – so many books! – and cats –

“That one looks like Kuroo!” Bokuto almost shouts in his excitement. Walking forward, he has sudden thought. Scowling at Akaashi he hisses, “Kaashi! This is a cat café! You have to pay!”

While Bokuto tries to drag Akaashi back to the counter, Akaashi just rolls his eyes and pulls him back towards a very comfortable looking chair. “It’s already organized, Bokuto-san. The owner, Matsukawa-san is a friend. Have a seat, and I’ll get you a drink.”

Akaashi walks away without asking what he wants, and Bokuto stands there awkwardly. Then his eyes settle on a little ball of black and white fluff. The small cat is sleeping on a pile of books, at least 12 volumes high. _How did it get up there without knocking them all over?_ Bokuto wonders. Cats are truly amazing.

Although he tries not to wake it, the cat still senses him, and opening one eye, yawns. It’s over in a second, but his damn his heart all but melts. Bokuto’s never had a pet, but if he was going to get one, it would definitely look like this, like Kuroo. 

… or an owl. An owl would be amazing. That could look like Akaashi. Or him? Owls were a lot of work though, and his mother wouldn’t even consider a guinea pig, too worried about cleaning up after it. And his father wasn’t there enough to care. Since then, he hadn’t been home enough to even think about it – pets needed more than food and water. They needed love! 

Bokuto has a lot to give, and doing a slow 360 he takes in all the cats sleeping in all sorts of places. Each and every one of them is wonderful. 

Somehow, his eyes returned to the mini-Kuroo, and without looking away, Bokuto throws him into an armchair without knocking over any of the precariously placed books. He stares at the cat, before a soft _meow_ distracts him. Looking down, there stands the biggest, fluffiest cat he’d ever seen. 

Before he can greet it, it’s shaking it’s fluffy behind and then in one smooth move jumps into his lap. It’s confident, stalking up his body and pussyfooting against his chest even as it head butts him under the chin. This cat is rough! But Bokuto hears the message and lays back, making a better platform of his chest. Meowing thanks, the huge fluffy cat somehow transforms into a loaf and kneads his chest much more delicately. It’s captivating, and he doesn’t even look away when he hears Akaashi’s quiet chuckle. 

“They seem to like you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pulls up a seat and sits beside him. “I put you’re drink on the table. Please try to drink it before it goes cold.”

~o~

The coffee goes cold, but that’s okay. Cats – so many cats! - come and sit on him. He can’t move to grab his drink. Akaashi is sitting beside him, but he’s concentrating on a manga (he looks so cute with that little frown line), so Bokuto doesn’t want to disturb him. He could probably lean across and get his drink, but that was before a particularly cute cat jumped up, only to sit on his wrist. He can’t move now! These cats have obviously never felt love, but now they are curled up on him, they are safe and can nap in peace. Bokuto closes his eyes, just for moment. But the cats are so warm, and their purrs so soothing… 

~o~

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, when they finally focus there’s a set of giant yellow eyes at the end of his nose. Although he yelps, he doesn’t move – even with all the adrenaline running through his body, he can still feel at least three small fluffballs resting on him. Bokuto would rather die than disturb them. 

“So, sleeping beauty’s awake,” Kuroo says, cheerfully giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Bokuto feels his face light up! “Kuroo! You left work early?”

“It’s 7pm, babe.”

“It’s… what?” Very gently sitting up, he looks around, and sees Akaashi talking to a very tall and vaguely familiar man. 

Kuroo digs him in the side. “You didn’t even say hello to Mattsun! Can’t believe you’ve been asleep for so long.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Bokuto blatantly lies. “These cats are just mistreated and needed somewhere to sleep. Somewhere _safe_.”

“You besmirching the way I treat my cats?” The tall man, Matsukawa, makes his way over, Akaashi hot on his heels. 

“I can only base it on what the cats tell me,” Bokuto puts on his most high and mighty voice, and is rewarded when all four cats start to purr. He can’t help his look of pure joy, and Matsukawa, Akaashi, and Kuroo all laugh. 

“I can see you’re happy there, Bo, but we have a dinner engagement.”

Bokuto doesn’t want to move. What could possibly be better than this?

~o~

“’Saru!” Bokuto yells, throwing himself at the man. Although he staggers under Bokuto’s exuberant weight, he keeps his feet. All the Fukurodani players know to expect Bokuto’s exuberant skin ship. Bokuto may be a serious, professional athlete, but he’s essentially their captain. 

Even though they all make sure to scold him for breaking off contact, Bokuto can’t stop his glow. His team! It’s been so long since he’s seen them, and he just basks in the all the love and hugs. Towards the end of the night, Konoha manages to steal Bokuto away. They’re at a small table and Akaashi and Kuroo are far away, with the rest of the team. Bokuto can’t help grinning. They’re Akaashi’s team too, so of course he’s comfortable, but Kuroo has a place here too. 

“We’ll have to do this again!” Bokuto tells Konoha excitedly. “This is the best! I’ve missed you all.”

The other man nods, before casually saying, “Sure. Maybe when your face is all healed up.”

Automatically Bokuto’s hand pokes at his cheek and he winces. “It still looks pretty bad, yeah?”

“It looks terrible. And just proves how right we’ve been to be worried. Even before we knew about this, we drew straws to see who would sit you down and have a very serious talk about talking to friends and getting help when you need it.”

Bokuto winces again. “You drew the short straw, huh?”

The smile Bokuto gets is nothing short of evil. “Oh, no. I won.”

~o~

When Konoha finally finishes, wringing out promises of never doing _that_ again, Bokuto slinks back to Kuroo and Akaashi, and squeezes in between them. Laughing, Kuroo kisses him on the cheek, while Akaashi exchanges a satisfied nod with Konoha. 

“You knew he was going to do that?” Bokuto accuses Akaashi, who just smiles beatifically in return. 

Eventually people had to get back to their real lives, and the party splits up amidst promises of _yes, we’ll catch up again soon_. Bokuto practically dancing down the street, grabbing one of Kuroo’s hands and one of Akaashi’s. It feels so natural, the way he’s walking between them, swinging their arms and chattering about the cats, and the team mates, and how happy he was and-

He pauses. “Oh my god! I just remembered and you know what that means!”

“No idea, Kou,” Kuroo tries to pull him along, so that they can get home. Bokuto resists, idly feeling how strong and fine his arms are. Okay a _slight_ twinge in his shoulder, and the _mildest_ of shooting pains in his wrist, but he’s going to ignore that. “My shoulder and wrist don’t even hurt! I didn’t even remember I’d injured them they’re that fine! So that means-“

“No.”

Kuroo and Akaashi speak at exactly the same time, and Bokuto pouts. Damn, they’re in tune. 

“You’re still on rest, you know that. And we’re not pushing it, Koutarou. You’re going to have to wait until next week-“

“You’ll have to wait,” Bokuto mutters, earning himself a pop on the ass. He tries to tug his hand out of Akaashi’s hold, so he can rub the sting out, but Akaashi doesn’t let go. 

“We will all wait until at least the weekend, and we still need the test results. But in the meantime, I know you’ll go crazy if you have to stay home. Matsukawa has offered the café, if you’d like to spend some time there while Kuroo and I are at work.”

Bokuto’s eyes shine like stars. Sure, training would be better. And probably sex too. But this is a pretty awesome consolation prize. 

~o~

The next day Bokuto wakes at his regular time. Once again, he’s snug and warm between Akaashi and Kuroo, both of whom are snoring softly, and he’s pretty sure it’s his favorite place in the world. Bokuto’s heart feels like it’s going to bust out of his chest! God, his boyfriends are so cute. 

… although that does beg the question: can he call them his boyfriends? He wants to! He really wants to! But they haven’t talked about anything. It’s Wednesday and Kuroo – who never shuts up – and Akaashi – the poster boy for communication – won’t talk about anything. 

Is there a reason? Has he actually read this all wrong? He knows they want sex, ‘cos they said that when he first got here, but did they even mention dating? Maybe this is a friends with benefits thing, which isn’t good. Bokuto doesn’t want that. He wants to be in their life as a boyfriend, knowing that there’s a place for him. 

Behind him, Akaashi rolls over and presses against his back. 

“I can hear you thinking, Koutarou.”

Immediately, he feels guilty. 

“Sorry, Kaashi,” he whispers. “I’m gonna get up now. It’s early so you can keep sleeping.”

Instead of the expected space, Akaashi wraps an arm around him, keeping Bokuto in place. 

“Kaashi?”

“You know, Bo,” although Akaashi’s voice is rough with sleep, it still sounds sharp. “I’ve noticed that the more you think about things, and the less you talk about them, the more likely you are to come to… incorrect conclusions. So, I think you should just tell me what’s on your mind, then we can deal with it.”

“Now you want to talk,” he sasses, receiving a squeeze to his side in return. Yeah, fair enough. Sighing, he decides to answer. People who think he’s stubborn have never really met Akaashi. Squeezing his eyes shut, Bokuto gathers his thoughts. It’s easier to talk with his eyes shut. “I was just thinking about boyfriends. Like, are we boyfriends? Do you even want to be? Or do you just want to be sex friends, because I have to be honest, I don’t want to do that. It’s either all in, or all out. Oh! But not about friends! I’ll always want to be friends, just-“

“Kou, what the fuck?”

Jerking his head up, he almost hits Kuroo in the nose.

“Shit, Tets! When did you wake up-“

“I thought we were pretty clear we want to date you. We want everything. We want to love you, and spoil you, and fuck you and-“

“Tetsurou.” It’s just one word, but Kuroo shuts up. “We thought you agreed, Kou. That we’d give this a go. Us. All of us.”

“Does that mean I can call you my boyfriends?” he asks quietly. 

“I want you to.” Akaashi replies, while Kuroo says, “I’ve already changed my lock screen to a picture of you and Keiji.”

“Tetsurou-“

“What? You were both sleeping with cats on you and it was cute!”

As his boyfriends (his boyfriends!) bicker around him, Bokuto can’t stop smiling. He has boyfriends! Two of them! 

What a great start to the day! 

~o~

He’s not going to fall asleep with the cats today. Matsukawa just laughs at him, watching him stalk the room, making sure to get the cutest pictures of all the cats. Only after he was sure he’d found them all (and _that_ was when Matsukawa gave him the cat bingo card), did he settle back into his chair. 

As four furballs jump up onto his lap and get comfortable, Bokuto absorbs their calmness, knowing he has another big job to do. It still takes him quite a while to build up the courage to call. 

Tendou answers on the third ring. He sounds tired. 

“Hey, Bo. Wasn’t sure if I was going to hear from you.” 

Feeling his hackles rise, Bokuto takes a deep breath. Now is not the time to get defensive. “You coulda called too. But I didn’t ring to guilt you. It… it didn’t end so good. I don’t want to get back together,” he warns. “I’m staying with Kuroo and Akaashi, and I think it’s going to be permanent. But I don’t like the way it ended either. I know that… people are gonna be mad at you, and I’m a bit mad too, but mostly I just don’t get it?”

“I… I’m sorry, Kou. I’m so sorry. What I did wasn’t okay, and nothing will ever make it okay.” There’s silence for a few moments, then Tendou continues. “The day after you left I found a therapist. I obviously have a few anger issues. And I was mean. And unfair. I know only just started going but I’ve realized I was angry and jealous.”

“Why? About what?” This conversation makes him stressed. He’d prefer to be pacing, but he has four cats who are depending on him for comfort. 

“Akaashi and Kuroo.” The words are short, and Bokuto immediately flushes with guilt. But no. He’s not going to feel ashamed. He tried to make it work. “I knew that you thought of other people, and it made me jealous.”

“I was committed to us!” Bokuto hisses.

“We should have broken up a year ago.”

“If you wanted out, you should have broken it off. Even up until the end I gave it my all. I was always trying-“

“I know,” Tendou says sadly. “I know. And instead of doing the right thing, I made your life hell. I… Bo, it’s not your fault the sex was bad. That was me. That was me wanting a reason to mad at you.”

Bokuto doesn’t respond, but he sniffles as a few tears leak out. Tendou’s wanted him to be unhappy?

“Bo. You don’t have to forgive me, I know I don’t deserve it, but I want you to be happy. Do you… do you think you will be?” 

The _with Akaashi and Kuroo_ was unspoken, but Bokuto answers it anyway. “I don’t want you to hear this from anyone else, but Kuroo and Akaashi and I? We’re dating. I know it’s fast, it feels fast.”

“I get it, Bo. I… I’m in love with someone else. I’m in love with someone else, so I made it all your fault.”

That’s unexpected. Tendou had been thinking of someone else too? “Sugawara?”

“God, no. that was just… that was unfair. That was unfair to you and him. I lied to him. I need to apologize to him. It doesn’t matter now, but Bo? You did nothing wrong. I’m glad you’re with them. I think I can move on now. And I hope you can too.” 

They say goodbyes, and Bokuto is left sitting quietly. That was… not the conversation he expected to have. He knows that Kuroo and Akaashi will probably think he should have done something different, stayed angry, maybe gotten revenge. But that’s not him. He wants to forgive. Tendou is his past, and he doesn’t need to hold onto that. 

With a big sigh he leans back, only to have Matsukawa dump another cat on him. 

“You look like you need this one,” he says before bustling off. 

The cat is a small tabby who walks all over the others to sit on his chest and purr. Closing his eyes, Bokuto lets the tears flow until he feels better. 

~o~

Bokuto greets Kuroo with a big smile, but the walk home is quiet. 

That quietness continues as they make dinner together, Kuroo giving Bokuto easy and none knife-wielding tasks. Kuroo gives Bokuto just enough distraction that he’ll talk about what’s bothering him. When Kuroo is chopping and stirring and humming an old tune, Bokuto says, “I talked to Tendou today.”

Ahh. Keeping his tone as bland as possible, Kuroo asks. “And how did that go?”

Bokuto’s face radiates relief at Kuroo’s reaction, and Kuroo mentally pats himself on the back. Yeah, he can read a room. 

“It went… it went better than I thought.”

In fits and starts, Bokuto recounts the conversation. By the end, Kuroo is feeling… not exactly good about it, but definitely relieved. 

“Honestly, Kou? it’s not what I would have done, but… you seem lighter, and happier. And really, that’s all that I want.”

Bokuto sends him a big beaming smile, and the eye looks terrible. He knows from years of bump and bruise experience that this should be the worst, and by the weekend it’ll be gone. Then they can start to think about having fun. No one said it out loud, but it’s clear that both Kuroo and Akaashi hate seeing bruises on his face. There’s nothing fun about your partner being injured. 

Dinner prepped and in the oven, there’s enough time to whip of something rich and chocolatey before Akaashi gets home. Seated on the countertop, Bokuto demands the spoon as soon as he’s able.

Licking it enthusiastically, he tells Kuroo, “If we’re gonna have kinky sex this weekend, and you guys are gonna be bossy assholes, and I need ‘time to think about it all’, then we need to start talking about it. I’m telling ya Kuroo, I’m not gonna be cock blocked by my own boyfriends.” 

“Who’s cock blocking who?” 

“Kaashi!” Bokuto cheers. The frowns. “Since you ask, _Keiji_ , it is you who is cockblocking me.”

Smirking, Akaashi kisses Bokuto then pivots around to kiss Kuroo. 

“Hello to my two favorite boys. You’re in luck, Kou. There’s going to be less cockblocking in your future. Go sit at the table and start reading.”

Reading? “Reading? Kaashi what?”

“I want you read through the kink lists on the table. Read through it all, Koutarou, and start thinking about the things you’re interested in trying.”

Homework. Only Akaashi would make sexy time with annoyingly complicated homework. Although… cocking his head, he studies Akaashi. Maybe he’s into student-teacher roleplays? That would make a lot of sense. Akaashi raises a teachery eyebrow at him and Bokuto sits up straighter. Yeah, Akaashi would definitely make a good teacher. 

“This is just an initial list. Ask any questions, you need to. There are no silly questions when it comes to this.”

“What about you and Tets?”

“What about us?” Kuroo asks, turning away from the stove.

“What about what you and Kaashi like? Cos this seems like it’s all about me.”

Akaashi’s smile is fond. “Today’s about finding out what you like. Later, we’ll talk about what I like, and what Tetsurou likes, but Kou? This is the start of your kink journey, and as the least experienced, it’s going to go at your pace.”

Bokuto pouts, and Kuroo laughs before returning to dinner. “Don’t worry, young grasshopper. We’ll teach you.”

Initially, Bokuto feels like they’re babying him. He’s not an _innocent_ for crying out loud! But as he reads through the list and has no idea what most of these things are… he finds he has a lot of questions.

“What’s bathroom control? Like holding it?”

Akaashi sniggers, and Kuroo blushes and looks towards the roof. “Ahhh… sometimes. It’s more like, someone else gets to decide when you use the bathroom.”

Bokuto thinks about it. “That sounds uncomfortable?”

“Well, maybe for you.” At his response, Akaashi elbows Kuroo, who grins slyly. “I told you the other day, I like being in charge. And bathroom control, ugh!” Kuroo is practically vibrating with repressed excitement.

Bokuto’s mouth drops open. “You’re really turned on?”

“Absolutely. It’s about sexual control, but it’s also a mental high. That you trust me, and look to me, and that I get to tell you what to do?” Kuroo’s smile turns toothy. “I’m all about that.”

There’s more of course. 

“Dacryphilia?” This time it’s Akaashi who bites back a groan. 

Kuroo laughs at Akaashi, and hugs him from behind. “It’s when you get turned on by someone’s tears.”

Bokuto considers it. He can’t really imagine wanting Kuroo or Akaashi to cry, but he could kind of imagine looking at them through teary eyes. That feels kinda sexy. “Do I tick giving or giving or receiving?”

The look Akaashi gives him is smoldering.

“Garters and lace – you like the sound of that, Bo?”

“I mean yeah… maybe? Is that bad?”

“Nothing you like is bad. That’s why it’s all on the list. Not everything is going to appeal to everyone, so-“

“So, if you’re not interested, I should say no?”

“Did I say I was uninterested in you being wrapped up in silk and lace?” Kuroo growls, and that’s sexy, but Akaashi is frowning at him. 

“This is your list, Koutarou. That means it reflects you, and your likes and interests. Afterwards, we talk about how all of our likes and interests interact, but this list should not take us into account at all.”

Duly told, Bokuto salutes and the conversations continue, and they’re as embarrassing as they are fascinating. Bokuto can’t keep the blush off his face. His boyfriends however… 

“Why aren’t you embarrassed,” he accuses them at one point. 

Akaashi and Kuroo exchange a soft look. Took soft for what Kuroo says.

“Babe, the number of hand jobs we’ve given each other while talking about what we would do to you, how I’d like to…”

“Which we are not going to tell you.” Akaashi speaks loudly over Kuroo.

“But baaaaaabe.”

“No, Tetsurou, we discussed this.”

Biting his lip, Bokuto says, “See, that there! That doesn’t make sense! This stuff, it’s all about me! You get to hear what I want, but I have no idea what you want!” Bokuto pouted for moment. “And I want to know!”

“Of course you do,” Akaashi tells him, smiling. Bokuto has the feeling that means something else, but when he opens his mouth to ask, Akaashi is already talking. “But like I said, this is about you and what you want. You’re my easily influenced boy, so you can wait to hear mine and Kuroo’s kinks.” Bokuto feels like it should be an insult, but Akaashi has such a fond look in his eye he decides not to feel bad about it. 

Doesn’t mean he’s going to drop it though.

“But I still think-“

“I think, we should continue.”

He’s a little grateful that he has as much time as he needs to figure this out. Not that he’s going to take much. He wants to fucking fuck them! 

~o~

It’s a long and exhausting process and Kuroo comes up and kisses him, telling him to take a break since dinner is ready. Somehow the table has become set around him. He was so focused he didn’t even notice! He hardly ever gets that caught up in anything other than volleyball. It’s worth breaking for dinner though. After dinner Akaashi starts clearing the table, announcing since Kuroo cooked it’s his turn to wash up. 

Bokuto jumps up. “I’m the guest! I’ll do it!” 

Before he can take even one step forward, Kuroo orders him to the loungeroom.

“I don’t think your shoulder is up to that yet, Bo. Go sit down. I’m gonna grab some massage oil and give you shoulder a rub. I’ll try and be gentle.”

Bokuto’s not going to say no to that! He’s had Kuroo’s strong hands on him before. That’s what years of shared volleyball camps will give you! He ends up sitting on the floor between Kuroo’s knees and he likes it there. He likes Kuroo’s hands on him, and he moans and groans a few times (shirt off Bo, I have to see where this bruising is) and while Kuroo is gentle, it does hurt. 

They end up having another early night, Bokuto snuggled between his two boyfriends. He really likes it there. 

~o~

Bokuto spends another day at the cat café. There’s more he needs to investigate, kink-wise, and wanting to be serious he sets himself up at a desk, rather than in his normal comfy chair. After about ten minutes, though, there’s a soft meow and when he looks over and six cats staring forlornly at the armchair. 

“Aren’t you Mr. Popular,” Matsukawa says, dropping off a coffee. Fumbling for his wallet, Bokuto tries to pay him, but he shakes his head. “Seriously, I get so much more done because the cats are all bothering you.”

“But they’re not right now.” 

Matsukawa attempts to keep a smile back but gives in and laughs. “I have just the place for you.”

~o~

The writing nook is perfect! The desk is small and high enough for the smallest cats to slip under, and his legs are straight and supported, which means there is space for lots of cats!

“See,” Matsukawa tells him. “Now I can do the stuff I need to do, without-“ he pauses as he counts the cats. “Eight cats getting under feet. That’s quite a lot of cats I don’t have to avoid.”

“Thank you, Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa pauses. “Call me Mattsun. I feel like I’m in trouble when you call me Matsukawa.”

“But-“

“You’re a friend,” Matsukawa interrupts, “and I like doing things for friends.”

As Matsukawa walks off to do… whatever it is cat café owners do, Bokuto wriggles, feeling a little important and a little flustered, because friends? That was really cool. Before the cats can get too cranky with his moving – he feels all those sharp little claws - Bokuto turns back to his research. 

Although he finished filling in Akaashi’s checklists last night, he had a short list of things that kinda intrigued him. He knows that Akaashi and Kuroo would never judge him, but he still wants to investigate a few things by himself. It felt so exposing talking about his likes and interests when they still weren’t talking about what they want. 

Sure, sure, he gets why, but he doesn’t like it. 

He’s knee deep in keeps reading about shibari when Matsukawa returns. Before Bokuto can feel embarrassed (why did he leave pages and pages of kinks across the table? And why is Mattsun reading over his shoulder anyway?) Matsukawa grins. 

“Oooh! You like shibari too? It’s one of my favorite things. Makki ties me up and I feel so good. He’s got the best ropes too – that’s important, Bo, if you want to wear it for long periods… what?”

Bokuto knows he’s staring but this is not a conversation he thought he’d be having. 

“I don’t know about ropes,” Bokuto stammers. But he clings onto the one thing he thinks he understands. “You like being tied up?”

Matsukawa smile becomes so broad he’s practically beaming. Making sure the café is empty, he strolls over to the door and flips the sign to closed. 

“But your café-“

“We aren’t going to get busy again until after schools out, and that’s over an hour away. This is fine.”

 _Fine_ means stripping. Bokuto doesn’t know where to look as Matsukawa unbuttons his shirt, but then he sees flashes of green and can’t look away. They ropes are beautiful. As Matsukawa exposes more, Bokuto can see how perfectly they’ve been placed, how the knots are tied so that he’ll be comfortable all day, how the color looks so pretty against his skin. 

He’s captivated. 

Seeing his expression, Matsukawa radiates smugness. “Thought you’d like it. They look great, don’t they? And they’re comfortable. Makki’s always so careful when he ties them. I like wearing them to work.”

“So, it’s not about tying you up for sexy times?”

Matsukawa’s lips quirk again. “It’s not _just_ about being tied up for sexy times. When I wear them like this, I feel a lot more grounded and settled, a lot more secure. Tooru on the other hand-“

“Tooru wears ropes too? Wait… you know Tooru? Are we even talking about the same one? It’s not an uncommon name,” Bokuto mutters.

Rolling his eyes, Matsukawa pulls out his phone and putting it on speakerphone, calling someone. Moments later it picks up. 

“Mattsun! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Bokuto gasps. That’s definitely Tooru!

“Oh, you know, it’s a normal day. Just showing Bokuto the ropes.”

There’s a pause. And then a shriek. “Kou-chan’s there! Kou-chan? Why didn’t you call me! I know more than Mattsun! Aren’t I your best friend? I’ve already shared all my secrets and you betray me like this? I can’t believe you’d do this to me!”

“I didn’t know we were taking about kink!” Bokuto defends himself. He knows it’s not enough though. This is Oikawa. Oh yeah, and there’s one more thing. “And Kuroo and Akaashi are my best friends!”

That stops him for all of one moment. “Your doms can’t be your best friend. You, Kou-chan, need brat friends.”

“They’re not my doms,” Bokuto starts to say, but Matsukawa interrupts. “Excuse me? Who’s the brat, Tooru?” 

“Oh please, I know exactly the sort of trouble you get up to, but as for you, Kou-chan, I expect better from you! Why didn’t you come to me? You ask me things all the time! You ask me about spanking, and you noticed some of my bruises, and when Hajime-“ 

Oikawa rants for a little longer, and Bokuto realizes that he might be a little thick: these kinky things aren’t new, he just never really thought of them as kinky, even though it’s what he’s been wanting. He just thought he was weird for being satisfied – or satisfying – in bed. But Akaashi and Kuroo seemed right on board straight away. And even though they won’t tell him anything, Matsukawa and Oikawa seem much more willing to talk… 

Bokuto shyly interrupts. “Mattsun said that you like ropes too. Is that true, To-chan?”

“Why are you talking about ropes… wait. Wait. Showing him the ropes? What the hell, Mattsun? Didn’t I raise you better than that?”

“You didn’t raise me at all, which is probably lucky for everyone. You can’t even look after yourself, lucky you have Hajime.”

“Why you! I… That’s!”

Matsukawa grins wide at Bokuto before mouthing _Speechless. One point for me!_ Bokuto tries to stifle his giggle, but it’s impossible. It does settle Oikawa down though. 

“I’ll deal with you later, Issei. Anyway, why’s Mattsun showing you the ropes?”

“Kaashi and Kuroo gave me this huge list of things to look through-“

“Things?”

“It’s obviously a kink list, Tooru. Don’t play hard to get, Bo’s new.” Matsukawa smirks at him. “He’s all cute and pink and embarrassed.”

Oikawa’s whine is long and drawn out. “I want to see Kou-chan all pink and embarrassed!”

That just makes Bokuto blush more, and Matsukawa teases them both. “He’s so cute, Tooru. And now he’s pouting at me – ah, that’s a sweet expression. Oh, wait, you can’t see it.” 

“That’s not fair! You did this on purpose. I’m gonna tell Maki that you were flashing your ropes today.”

“Well, I’m gonna tell Hajime that-“

Gathering up his pile of papers, he sees a couple of words that give him pause. Brat and brat tamer. Hadn’t Matsukawa and Oikawa been calling each other brats? Was that more than just teasing? 

“You’re a brat, right, Tooru?” He asks.

Even over the phone Oikawa sounds incredibly offended. “I don’t know what gives you that idea, Koutarou, but I am not a brat. You want a brat? Mattsun is the pushy trouble maker. Oh, I know he doesn’t seem that way, but the stories I could tell…”

“Takes one to know one,” Matsukawa lazily returns. 

As they settle comfortably settle into snarky banter, Bokuto has to smile. This is nice. 

~o~

Bokuto is ready when Akaashi arrives and smiling sweetly and thanks Matsukawa for another fantastic day. 

“It’s no problem. Like I said, more cats on you means less under my feet. Win-win. right?”

Laughing his hearty laugh, Bokuto nods and grabs Akaashi’s hand, pulling him out of the café. 

“You were right,” he said after a while. “I liked visiting Mattsun and the cats.”

“I thought you might think about the lists,” Keiji tells him dryly

“I did. _And_ I spoke to Tooru and Mattsun and this may shock you Kaashi, but they’re both brats. Poor Hajime and Makki,” he tuts judgmentally. 

Biting his tongue, Akaashi is grateful for his stoic face. It wouldn’t do to laugh at Bokuto’s lack of self-awareness. Bokuto is a brat. He’s also _their_ brat. 

~o~

Dinner that night is exciting. Kuroo informs them that the test results are in and they are good to go. Bokuto is shy, and Kuroo can’t stop smiling. Even Akaashi’s eyes gleam as he looks over the short list they created – a weekend list that now has the greenlight. And Kuroo and Akaashi finally get to take control of their beautiful Bokuto. 

It’s empowering. Akaashi feels heated and if he wasn’t so restrained, he’d push Bokuto down and ravage him right now. In fact-

“What we actually do depends on your shoulder and wrist though. I know you say they’re okay, but we’ll be checking in. And if you lie, Bokuto Koutarou, I’m going to put you over my knee and spank you. And not in the fun way.”

There’s a moment of silence and Akaashi has to fight not to react to Kuroo’s words. He’s efforts are for naught when Bokuto hesitantly asks, “There’s a fun way of spanking?”

Bokuto is going to be the death of him. Kuroo is less affected, and although he gives Akaashi a smug grin, he turns his attention back to Bokuto. 

“Well, for you. I’ll enjoy them both. But I’m serious, Bo. Your health and safety is the most important. There’s going to be lots of opportunities to try all sorts of exciting things.”

They’re all looking forward to Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing at midnight and suddenly the cat café was so important. I spent so much time thinking about who would run that thing, and asked in the server, so thanks for the suggestions!


End file.
